Madness
by ChubbyQween
Summary: Some believed that Sakura was a genius. Others said that she was mentally ill. Either way, Sasuke did not wanted to marry her.


A/N: Alrighty! This is my second time attempting a story. I was watching an Indian film called 'Black' yesterday and this idea just struck me. I am gonna write the first chapter and if I got the response that I am looking for then I will continue this story. Hope you will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

MADNESS

_**Chapter: 1**_

"You will have to marry her, Uchiha-san. You have no other choice."

"No."

"You killed her father. She has no one else in the world. Either this is it or you will have to face Five years of jail. The choice is yours."

"I can pay for her well-being. I am rich. I can provide for her. She will get the best medical facilities available and the best servants that one could ask for. I'll do anything to atone for my sins but the two options that you suggested."

"She doesn't need any medical assistance. She already got that under her belt. Tsunade Senju, one of the best doctors, is currently handling her case. If you are rich, Uchiha- san then so is she. The only way you could help her is by marring her, giving her a family that you took away from her."

XOXO

Out worldly, Sasuke sat there in the court patiently listening to the argument going on. But on inside he was cursing his luck. Even the judge seemed to pity him. It was just like any other night when the accident happened. He was working his ass off to make his company a greater success than it usually was. He would have sat there the whole night if not that stupid Dobe, Naruto Uzumaki- his partner in the crime, wouldn't have dragged him to a Bar to get wasted. After three hours of drinking, Naruto had deemed it okay for Sasuke to call it a night. What that idiot had failed to notice was the fact that Sasuke was more drunk than usual. It had been a crappy day for Sasuke. After a whole year of no contact, his mother had suddenly appeared out of thin air to talk to him. She had begged and cried for him to come back, to apologize to his father. Sasuke had refused.

Outside the Bar, Sasuke started his car. It wasn't the first time he was driving while drunk. He had plenty of experience. But at neither of those times was he this mentally exhausted. The face of his crying mother, the argument that he had with his father ages ago, the feeling of loneliness; it was all circulating in his head. He was so emerged in his pitiful attempt to forget that he hadn't seen the car that had been parked at the side nor had he seen the man, who was carrying a big Teddy-bear, crossing the road.

Sasuke rode his car straight through him. The man was dead even before he touched the ground.

XOXO

Usually, the world is divided in two classes. First- those who have connections at all the right places; second- those who don't.

Sasuke, being the Uchiha that he was, had once belonged to the First class. After all, the whole Police cops are filled with his cousins. But, you see, he was not just any Uchiha. He was _**Sasuke**_ Uchiha, the one that ran away. The _**Traitor**_.

Each and every Uchiha out there wants him punished. It had been a problem when he had first started the company with Dobe. Almost every day he would get warning notice from Police for one thing or another. His life had become hell. He was slowly sinking in debt. All the share holders had abandoned his company. Things would have gotten worse but someone unexpectedly saved him. He was none other than Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto had somehow managed to convince Hiashi, a big Businessman, that he was the right candidate for his Daughter, Hinata's hand. Naruto had been dating Hinata since they were fifteen, you see. And who ever saw them would start sprouting stupidity about souls mate and crap. Sasuke didn't give a shit to their love life. But when Naruto convinced Hiashi to become a share holder in their company, Sasuke wanted go back in past and note down the date when Naruto and Hinata first met so that he could celebrate that day in future. After getting the support of Hyuga Company, the police had backed off a little. But Sasuke knew that they were out there somewhere and that they wouldn't stop until they had some kind of dirt on him.

Needless to say, that night they got him. Apparently, the guy he killed was none other than Haruno Daisuke, a world renowned Actor and an Ex-Soldier. Even in his old age, people admired him. So now, not only did he have Uchihas to face to but also half of the public was out there to kill him.

XOXO

"The blondy doctor and the girl seem close. I bet she would be happy to take charge of the girl." Sasuke tried to grasp the last tread of hope. After one week since the accident took place, he now was sitting in front of the Judge for his hearing.

"Tsunade is a busy woman. Besides, her history of drinking and gambling makes her a bad choice anyway. You only have two choices lad, choose wisely."

There was a strange kind of silence in the court. The kind of silence when everybody knew what was going to happen and yet they hold their breath so that they could watch the scene unfolding and when it happened they could shout, "Ha! I told you so!"

Sasuke closed his eyes while every body's else was still on him. Naruto was sitting on the first bench holding his wife's hand as hard as possible and was cursing himself for dragging Sasuke to that bar. Behind him, sat Hiashi Hyuga. If public isn't satisfied with today's hearing then not only will that Uchiha brat would suffer but his company will also have to deal with a lot of consequences. The rest of the court was filled with smirking Uchihas, happy that they had cornered Sasuke at last. The only one who looked remotely sad was Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke sighed. Finally after opening his eyes, Sasuke cleared his throat. There was no other option.

"I will marry her. I accept my punishment." The court erupted in cheers.

XOXO

Tsunade was a busy woman. Either she was busy saving many rich asses from dying or she was busy drinking. There were only a few people out there that she deemed worthy enough to make time for. In the short list that she considered her precious people, the top position belonged to one of her patient, Haruno Sakura.

Some people considered Sakura genius while others thought that she is mentally ill. Tsunade believed the former but knew that the latter was true. Sakura was not always like this. It happened when she climbed on that cursed School Bus that sealed her fate. The one that was lost in the woods and never to be found again. They say that only Sakura was found from the twenty-three people that climbed the bus nearly eight years ago. She was fifteen when she suddenly disappeared. Then after a whole year of searching, Sakura was found to be hiding behind a dumpster apparently too shocked to tell about her whereabouts. Her father had begged the hospital staff to not to inform the press about this matter. He took his daughter to live with him in a mansion on a deserted hill and then contacted the best Doctor alive. That was how Tsunade met Sakura. Till now, the only people who had access to Sakura were Tsunade and a few servants that were appointed to look after the house when Daisuke was not around.

At that time, it seemed as if nothing worse could happen to Sakura. Oh, they all were so wrong.

A week ago Sakura had burned her Teddy Bear and had refused to go to sleep without one. To complete his one and only daughter's demand, Daisuke had left the house, never to return again. Tsunade was so shocked to see a bewildered Sasuke rushing a dead body of Daisuke in the Hospital that she had almost fainted. After that she had contacted the police and had then a lawyer as fast as she could. They told her that Sasuke will now have to spend his life in Jail. At first, Tsunade had felt no remorse. Daisuke was her friend and she considered Sakura a daughter. But then she saw Sasuke's dejected shoulders and his face covered in disbelief regarding what he had done and Tsunade's heart melted a little. Sasuke looked like a handsome man, rich and just at the peak of his youth. She could tell that Sasuke was a good person. He wasn't a coward. If he wished he could have run away and no one could have guessed that it was Sasuke who killed Daisuke. But even while drunk, Sasuke had the sense to accept his mistakes.

So touched by his action, Tsunade decided to give him a second chance. It was she who had suggested this second option. Daisuke had only one dream and that was to see his daughter getting married to a handsome, rich man who could take care of his little girl. Well, Sasuke was handsome and rich both. Now if he took good care of Sakura, then maybe Tsunade would latter accept Sakura's responsibility in future.

But that was a worry for future. For now, the only thing that mattered was to succeed in taking Sakura in front of the judge. She had seen Sasuke desperately fighting to get away from marring Sakura. Seeing him resisting so hard, Tsunade had wondered if she had done the right thing. But then Sasuke had called her Blondy and Tsunade knew that he deserved it.

"Come on Sakura! Stop fighting. You are getting married! Now release the door and come with me!" Tsunade tried to coax Sakura who was holding the door of the court to step inside the room.

"NOOOOO! I want teddy!"

"You are holding the teddy in your right hand, dear. Now come inside the room sweetie."

"Not this Teddy. This is Freddy. I want Freddy's Papa! GIMME FREDDY'S PAPA!"

"You could have him when you go home. Right now we are going to meet your new friend. Don't you want to meet him?"

"…Friend?" Sakura scrunched up her face wondering about this new word.

"Yes, a Friend. Come on now; see he is standing in the front of the room. You see him?" Tsunade said while pointing towards Sasuke. Sakura peeked inside the room and noticed the crowd. Sakura hadn't seen so many faces in one room ever! Her hear beat started accelerating, her face became pink.

Then she shouted.

"AGGGGHHHHAAAA!"

XOXO

And that was the first time Sasuke saw his future bride. Between the times after he said yes and before Sakura arrived, Sasuke thought that it would be better to just concentrate on the big fluffy thing that the judge was wearing. He tried to console himself on the fact that whatever he might do; at least he will be still better looking than that old man. But that enjoyment only lasted for a little time because now everybody had started talking. _Loudly_.

He could hear the whispers, the jabs, the taunts and the crude remarks that were thrown at him. Sasuke always had a lot of attention focused on him. After all, he was also considered a genius like his brother. But never in his life had he wished to hide his face, to _die_.

"_He got what he deserved, that traitor."_

"_I can't believe he is Fugaku and Mikoto's son!"_

"_Nice thing that he ran away. Now at least we could say that he was just bad blood that scam."_

"_TEME ISN'T BAD BLOOD! He is just…Well…He is __**Teme,**__ you…you…__**Tool**__! Ha, take that!"_ Ah, that must be Naruto. The Naruto that is soon going to die. The Naruto that Sasuke is going to kill with his own bare hands. The Naruto whose inside will be scattered to the crows. The Naruto that-

"NOOOOO! I want teddy!"

And just like that, Sasuke was jerked back to the real world. The whole court was now looking at the back door expectantly. Sasuke could hear his heart pound in his ears. This was it.

XOXO

Nobody knew how Sakura looked. There were rumors that his-soon-to-be-wife was an Ugly Hag. He probably had heard this from that weird guy named Sai that Naruto had paid to spy on Sakura. But then again, that guy had called Sasuke Emo which was _completely_ false. Right?

As Sasuke was hearing the conversation going, his two of the three fears were confirmed. First, that his-soon-to-be-wife was indeed mad. Second, she was in-exceptionally loud too.

But then he saw a body standing in front of door and his breath was caught in his chest.

It was not because the girl was a total knockout. No, Sasuke had seen far better. Hell, that girl wouldn't even make the-top-fifty-girls-that-you-should-do-before-you- die list of his. She was more on the cute side, Sasuke mused. She had short, unevenly cut pink hairs that reached her shoulders and she was wearing a white summer dress that reached her knee. It was slightly muddied around the edges and made Sakura look like a spirit. She was holding a small Teddy Bear in her hand and was looking with big eyes toward the court. Eyes like that of a four month old child. She was looking with eyes that were green…green like that of her father's whom Sasuke had killed. And now Sasuke will have to spend the rest of his life while gazing in those green orbs. The guilt in his heart for killing an innocent man increased tenfold. _Shit_.

But when Sasuke thought that he had seen the worse, Sakura shouted.

And then ran into a wall and felled on her head. The court laughed. Sakura started crying.

And she wasn't crying like the soft sobbing types that the actress did on the TV either. No, Sakura was screaming and wailing like a banshee. Her whole face had become red and even at the distance that Sasuke was standing; you could see her nose running. She was even punching the people that were trying to help her stand. Sasuke hadn't felt so embarrassed in his life _ever. _

Finally, Tsunade had somehow managed to make Sakura stand on her legs and now was bringing her to stand beside Sasuke. Up close Sasuke noticed that Sakura was at least a head shorter than him. By now she had finally stopped crying but you could still make out the path of tears on her face. She was now looking around the room and was waving to some people stupidly like she had known them all her life. Some people waved back while some scoffed.

After what seemed like a century, Sakura finally reached in front of the court and Sasuke got a chance to look at her more closely. Sasuke's earlier assumption had been right. Sakura _was_ a lot on the cute side. She has a button up nose and her skin was looking very soft like that of a child. Besides, the way she was holding the Teddy didn't helped. Standing beside her Sasuke felt as a pedophile.

The Judge cleared his throat. All the murmuring that Sakura's entrance had brought subsided. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to that. He was more focused on Sakura. That girl was staring at him. _Non-stop_. She wasn't even blinking!

Sasuke tried to listen to the Judge.

"As Uchiha-san has accepted his punishment we will now be joining in the holy marriage of…"

Can she stop staring! Really, Sasuke had enough of this. He was going to give a sharp retort when Sakura raised her hand to touch his face. The whole court had its attention on her. Even the judge had stopped talking. Sakura was looking in his eyes and for his life Sasuke didn't seemed to tear his eyes away. Up close, her eyes looked even more innocent, more big. Like that of a four month baby. Sasuke held his breath and released it when her hand made contact with his cheek. Her hand was cold. Sakura opened her lips and whispered-

"…So pretty…"

Sasuke froze. She didn't look like a mad girl then. She looked older, more mature. But that moment didn't last long. For then she _slapped _Sasuke.

"SO PRETTY!"

And then jumped on him. The weight of Sakura pulled Sasuke down.

"_SO PRETTY_, _SO_ PRETTY, SO _PRETTY_!"

She was shouting how pretty Sasuke was on top of her lungs over and over again. She was straddling his waist and was now punching his chest. Hard. And for a moment Sasuke wondered how someone so small can be so strong. She was _hurting_ him, damn it!

Needless to say, the court was laughing again. _Those bastards!_

XOXO

A/N: Well…that was it. I think it was good. If you think so too, then review and let me no. Your support will be greatly appreciated.

Oh, and as for the story of 'Black', here is something about it. The main characters are portrayed by Rani Mukherji and Amitabh Bachhan. Basically, Rani is playing a role of a woman who is not only blind but deaf and dumb as well. Her Parents who are worried about her hire a teacher [Amitabhji] to teach her how to use anything that can help her communicate. The story is about that woman and how she faces the world head-on. She fails the university number of times due to her inabilities but then passes eventually. It also features some heart touching parts like that in which they show how her younger sister is jealous of her since their parents are more concerned about the well-being of their elder child and also when Rani begs Amitabhji to kiss her on the lips since she doubts anyone else will be willing to. She says that she wants to experience the world and she won't stop until she has felt everything. I know that what I wrote is nothing like Black but I never said it was in the first place.

If you get a chance, watch the Movie. You might love it ;-)


End file.
